


UnderFailure

by DreamScapeXStoryteller



Series: UnderFailure [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamScapeXStoryteller/pseuds/DreamScapeXStoryteller
Summary: An Undertale universe far from the normal versions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the prologue of a series I am determined to finish. This is my first time publicly writing for others to see what stories I hold. I will start out with a warning for those who decided to read this that I have been told in the past that the way I follow a sentence or a train of thought is a little different to get use to, but I hope with the new year I can practice fixing it with these stories that I will share.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and hope that it isn't to typical or drawn out. Ask questions, give advice or comment if you want, all I ask is please try not to be rude just cause you can be.
> 
> Constructive Criticism will not be considered as rude. Thank you for your time and please enjoy.

Prologue For UnderFailure by DreamScape

 

Humans and Monsters had lived together peacefully on the surface for years. Usually they would live apart from each other, Monsters with Monsters and Humans with Humans; however, some Humans and Monsters have integrated with the other race. The two races were not the best of friends, yet were not enemies either. Things were not as cheerful as they wanted to believe, Humans were afraid of the Monsters’ ability to harness magic and weak souls. Humans controlled strong willed souls that possessed no knowledge of death. The ability to absorb a soul was a one sided scale in favored to the Monsters, Humans would only get a Monsters’ soul if planned correctly or had the right equipment on hand. Though the logic was flawed, Monsters held no hostility towards Humans, but Humans declared war on Monster kind. There was many Monster casualty in the end, Monsters surrendered the war and retreated to Home in Mt. Ebotte, the Monster capital at the time, where 7 Human mages sealed the Monsters under the mountain by a barrier that would require 7 Human souls to undo the spell.

 

~~~~~Late 20XX (After Frisk save the Monsters)~~~~~

 

After 7 Human children fell into the underground, did Frisk (the 8th Human child) follow the steps of the other children and won the hearts of the Monsters they had come a crossed along the way to the Barrier. Breaking the Barrier and setting the Monsters free to the surface above, Frisk becoming ambassador for Monster kind, gave them many Human enemies. Government and News cast calmed most of the hatred of the Humans and Monster. It took a few months to build a new town for the Monsters to live in, but when finished Monsters prospered separately from the Humans. Humans were beginning to relax in the Monsters’ presence except for one scientist in particular. Dr. Baiverd was a man of special interest and beliefs, he and his wife adopted a young girl and had a little girl of their own, Zurina Nal Eana and Alee Baiverd. Zurina’s family was killed by a house fire, Zurina’s parents buried Zurina under themselves as a way to keep her from the fire before firefighters unblocked the path to them and saved Zurina. Dr. Baiverd was a research biologist studying Monster and Human interaction trying to decide who the better race is. Baiverd believed that Humans were better for their stronger soul and social society, where Monsters were ‘animals’ or elements and held weak souls and body. Magic was just the one thing that Monsters had that would benefit Humanity’s greatness. He searched for a way to integrate magic into everyday Humans so that they would be one less imperfection away from a perfect excitants to be rid of the need of Monsters on Earth.

Baiverd thought hard on how he would achieve this goal of a perfect being for many months and thought of an experiment plan to get it started but not a single company or test subject came to support the plan. Baiverd decided to do it alone, but had to get a person as the test subject to get anywhere on the experiment . . . he had a breakthrough one day . . . one special day he had witness an action that drew his attention to the possible helping jumpstart to the plot.

 

~~~~~Early 200x~~~~~

 

I don’t remember it very well, things were fuzzy after that day. No surprise really. I’ve always had trouble remembering things when I want to, but to compensate I’ve had good muscle memory. It doesn’t count for much, but it was something I could say I was good at. That’s how I got good at martial arts. I would practice the moves 10 times or so and the movement was natural for me. I know what you’re thinking “Yay, you can do something quickly to fight against how bad your brain processes information. Wop ‘tea’ do. So what? So many others can do the same, it’s not a special gift.” And I wouldn’t argue with that. But people say I should ‘think’ at a more brighter or positive side of things. I do try, but it’s harder when you’ve been told to look at only the facts that is present or at the small details that make up the scenery. But enough of the mopey talk I guess I should start telling my story.


	2. Sight for old eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story starts with a 'Gasp' as Undyne finds blood in a pile of trash at the dumps on one of her morning routine of scavenging the piles for anything cool to share before training with Gerson, of course, the sight is unnerving and the blood is deep in the pile. Unable to dig her way around to see exactly where the blood is from Gerson steps in to see the sight of his life.

Undyne: Gerson, Gerson, Ger-son! Can You Come See This, There Is Someone In The Trash Heap.

Gerson: What’s that, someone’s in the heap? You sure it isn’t just one of those dummies again?

Undyne: I’m Sure Gerson, It’s Got Dry Blood On It. Come On! I Can’t Get It Out On My Own.

Gerson: Woooo, slow down little one. I’m coming, I’m coming.

Undyne dragged Gerson most of the way there until the heap was in sight. Undyne lets go of Gerson’s arm and ran back to the heap and tried to unbury something inside. Gerson made his way up to the heap and looked over the little figure’s shoulders to see a knee protruding out of the pile of garbage, and like Undyne had mentioned there was traces of dry blood up and around the knee and the surrounding areas. Gerson took a step back to see the situation clearly, step by step things were carefully moved aside, away from the limp body. It took hours of work to move things away without anything falling back down onto the body. Once the body was just about uncovered Gerson sent Undyne to the castle with the message for the king. Undyne ran with fully speed with what her little legs would give her, dodging left and right and sometimes over people along the way through Hotland to the Castle.

Undyne: MR. KING, KING FLUFFYBUNS!

Undyne yelled through the castle until she stumbled into Asgore and Toriel walking out from behind the throne room. Looking at the little fish monster spouting out grunts and groans to catch her breath.

Asgore: Yes little on-

Undyne: There Is An UIBF In Waterfall Sir, Gerson Sent Me To Inform You That It’s A Small Case, Whatever That Means. And To Get Help.

Asgore: Oh dear. Is Gerson with the body now?

Undyne: Yes Your Highness, It Didn’t Look To Good When I Left Him, The Body Wasn’t Moving An Inch The Whole Time We Tried To Unburied It. The Faster We Get Help The Better Sir.

Toriel: Oh dear, I’ll stay here just in case. You should get Gaster.

Asgore: Of course my dear, I’ll be right back. Let’s be on our way.

Undyne: Right!

Undyne ran off back towards Hotland with Asgore close behind. Getting to the lab was easy, Gaster was where he normally was with his kids playing in the background.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Gerson unburied the small body once Undyne was no longer in ear range. The body was still unctuously limp and intact. At some moments Gerson thought that one wrong move would be the change between the chance of life and dusting.

*Check* 

* “?????” LV 5 HP 1/36 AT 18 DF 11 EXP: 86 NEXT: 114 *

WEAPON: SMALL POCKET KNIFE

ARMOR: CRACKED PAINTED MASK & CLOTHES

GOLD: 0

Gerson: Ooooo, whatever happened to you sure wasn’t pretty. I’ll hold on to this for ya for now. Don’t worry your soul over it, you’ll get it back once my little monkey brings the goods for ya.

Gerson moved the pocket knife into his pants pocket and gingerly placed the body into his arms. “It’s light, too light for its size. Hold on little guy, help is on its way here. It would be hard on you if I took you to the castle myself. No need to worry, my little warrior will be quick like the wind. We’ll just sit tight here for now.”

~~~~~~~

Asgore: Dr. Gaster.

Gaster: Your highness, what brings you here?

Asgore: May I steal a moment of your time.

Gaster: Oh course. Sans, Papyru-

Asgore: Come along with us Dr. Gaster. Bring with you what you may need.

Gaster: Oh of course, is there something wrong sire?

Undyne: Talk Later, We Have To Go.

Gaster was startled for a little moment before he realized the little monster jogging in place behind the king. Gaster grabbed his bag he carries around from one floor to the next.

Gaster: Who is this with you?

Asgore: We’ll explain on the way Dr. Gaster.

Undyne: It’s Really Important That We Get Back To Waterfall.

Undyne ran ahead again with Asgore and Dr. Gaster a few feet behind her. Dr. Gaster was told the information that was present in the spur of the moment. The adults started to ask for more from Undyne.

Undyne: Well I Don’t Know That Much, I Just Found It IN One Of The Piles Of Trash, And I Mean IN IT, Buried Alive well…Or Dying. It’s Not Like Any Other Monster That I’ve Seen Before. It’s Furry and Not At The Same Time, Big But Little In Some Places, And Covered In Dry Blood.

Gaster: Is that so? How much further?

Undyne: Just Passed That Hill, Gerson Should Have Brought It There In His Shack.

Upon seeing the shack Undyne yells Gerson’s name all the way down the hill. Asgore and Gaster follow slowly down the hill as to not slip from the moist ground of Waterfall. Gerson walks out of the shack to hush his little ball of fire and greet the king.

Gerson: Okay now settle your magic girl, Thanks for coming your highness.

Asgore: It’s not a problem my old friend, are they inside?

Gerson: You guessed it. But they aren’t doing so well, the poor thing is hanging on such a thin thread that makes wonder just how.

Gaster: So are they a resident here?

Gerson: Afraid I never seen them before in my life, I’m sure I would’ve remember them by their looks alone. They’re not from here that's for sure.

Gerson said as he led the way inside the little shack, lite by candle light and a fireplace, on a different circumstance it would be warm and cozy atmosphere, but with what sight was waiting for them in the moving shadows of the room made their stomachs lurch to a standstill. The body was small, like a child’s, covered in blood and filth. Gerson blocked the view from Undyne and had her wait outside.

Asgore: Do you know what happened to them?

Gerson: Unfortunately that would be too easy for life to do. Your guess is as good as mine. They had one hell of a fight or they are one damn lucky kid to escape with their life.

*Check*

Gaster: … …

* “??????” LV 5 HP 1/36 AT 18 DF 11 *

Gaster: I’m leaning more for the fighting scenario, their lv is at 5. That says something by itself.

Gerson: Don’t be too quick to pass judgement on them before we know what happened to them.

Asgore: Gerson is right, we don’t know what they have been through. What we do know is that this ‘little one’ is near death, found in the dump for who knows how long. They should deserve the chance to explain before put on a path to judge for.

Gaster looked between the two of them before submitting to their logic. Gaster turned back to the body and shrugged.

Gaster: If the king wishes for my assistance, who am I to not indulge in his rules.

Asgore: Thank you Dr. Gaster.

Gaster: Thank me later your highness, I’m not sure what I can do for them here. They will be a working progress. I first will need to stabilize their HP before I can move them to the lab where they will stay until we can assess whether or not they are a threat here.

Asgore: Of course Dr. Gaster. How long do you think before they stabilize them?

Gaster: 2 to 3 days at the most. Just enough to move them to the lab. . . .From than, could be a few weeks to get them back to full health.

Asgore: Is there anything that I can lend you a hand in?

Gaster: Not for a while your highness, I will keep you updated. Gerson and I will take moments alone with the ‘child’ and keep a scheduled healing rotation for 2 days. If they don’t respond then, I will carry them to the lab myself.

Asgore: Nonsense, I will carry the ‘child’. You will need your hands to get into the lab doors, and the rough terrain will be soften by my pads.

Gaster could see in Asgore’s eyes that he wouldn’t take no as an answer, so instead of finding something to counter the kings insistence of leaving the ‘child’ “alone”, Gaster scratched the back of his skull and indulged the king and allowed him to carry the ‘child’ when it came to the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UIBF is a made up acronym for 'Unidentified Injured Body Found'. Just so you guys know.


	3. The surprise in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster decides to examine the body, leaving only more questions upon its wake. Will Gaster find his answers or find only a dead end with only questions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Things got in the way. I will try to keep up with the story as much as possible.

Gaster made sure to set things up to stabilize the small one’s body. Though their resources were not plentiful for the “situation” placed in front of him. The ‘child’ was a bloody mess alone, now with mystery and inconclusive data without his assistant’s thoughts made the check info more contemplating work then an average helpful healing. Gaster took turns using healing magic on the body as he observed the reactions.

He noticed that the scratches on the right side of the body healed as expected of a normal monster, where as it took more time, cleaning and stitches for the left side to be in better shape. After healing Gaster looked over the body to see what he should do next. As far as he could tell, the next proper step would be to clean the rest of the body of the filth that littered it.

He decided he would start with the mask. It was surprising to see it still intact with so many clearly deep cracks in its surface. The design was uniquely integrated of a swirling moon on the left side with its counter side a grey cloud. I suppose the center pieces of the design for the mask. The background was an array of stars set upon a purple grey hue coloring. The crack seemed to stand out the most with their brighter purple repaint as the cracks were somehow painted black. Gaster couldn’t tell if the cracks were part of the design of the mask or was an amateur’s first time fixing a mask with what could be the cheapest paint. In Gaster’s opinion, he would have kept the mask at a more simple state, but what was done was done.

Gaster went back to focusing on the task at hand. He moved the hood the rest of the way down to reveal a pale rust color hair and bangs. Gaster lifted the head up slightly to run his phalanges through the hair to find the neatly tied bow in the back of their head to undo the knot revealing it to be a silky purple ribbon. Moving each ribbon to the side of the head, he slowly placed his right hand over the face of the mask allowing a few of his distal bones to slip into the eyes, revealing . . . . . . Gaster quickly but carefully put the mask back on the face. Gaster turned to find Gerson to ask for a sheets and some rope.

Gerson: Now why would you need things like that Doctor?

Gaster: I need privacy when I clean a patient’s body. I wouldn’t want the little one to walk into the process.

Gerson: Oh, Well you should have just said so. I’ll grab what I got. ~few minutes later~ Here you are. Would you like some help fixing it up?

Gaster: Yes please. Though it will only be a temporary fix for now.

Gerson: That’s fine.

~5 minutes later~

Gaster: Thank you for your assistance Gerson.

Gerson: No problem, Doc. Try not to stay up too late now. Even you need your thinking rest.

Gaster: Good night Gerson. It won’t take me long to finish.

With that Gerson takes Undyne to his bedroom to get some sleep. Gaster went through the hanging sheets back to the body. Gaster looked at the mask before pulling it up again and moving it the side of the body. The face that met him was of a human’s. A young one at that matter. He couldn’t help but to cringe at the sight. There were dry blood streaks from the mouth and nose. Bruising around the right eye as it seems like there may be an infection in the eye as well with the discolored crust around the corners of the eye as well as for unexplained cracks in the skin. Two dividing cracks under the eye as one dividing crack on the upper eyelid.

The sight was disturbing to say the least, undoubtedly the cracks around the right eye. Gaster moved his hands towards the drawn water pan and ringed out the rag to start gingerly cleaning the face. He didn’t dare to look at the eye in detail without the proper tools. Next he moved down to the neck to clean a blood covered scar, it was a rather large scar for being on the neck. He then placed the rag into the pan and decided to remove the hooded jacket from the body.

The jacket seemed to have been buttoned in hidden folds of the fabric. It seemed to be a little big for them. Gaster opened the jacket up to reveal the filth ridden torso. The dirt had seeped through the jacket. The clothes were filthy by themselves, they will need a bath to really clean them up. Gaster decided that he was going to give up on hand washing until they get back to the lab.

[Well since I can’t do too much cleaning. I might as well see if there are any other areas I should know about.] Gaster thought as he rubbed the back of his skull. 

Gaster moved around the table to look at the body. He noticed some kind of medical wrap barely visible at the top of the shirt’s collar. Gaster looked at it in confusion as he moved the shirt up to see what could be covered under the wrap. 

[It’s definitely medical wrap but what in Asgore’s sake for?] Gaster thought as he started to slowly unwrap the chest.

To his surprise it was yet another ugly scar over the middle of the sternum. Upon further inspection of the scar he could see that, unlike the scar on the neck, this scar was done a long time ago. The scar was already blending into the same pigment of the rest of the skin. It didn’t look like the scar was made by simply damaging the skin, it looked like they were skewered through. . . .he had to check it there was a similar scaring on the back. He gently pulled the child up into a sitting position as the child’s head rested on Gaster’s right shoulder. He removed the rest of the jacket off and lifted the shirt. . . .there it was. The exact same scarring. Gaster’s fingertips roamed over the scar to feel the spine.

The spine was intact, what happened to the child to make such scaring without missing bone. Gaster leaned the child back into his left arm this time to see if the sternum was broken or not. Upon the gentle force Gaster was answered with a gasp from the child’s mouth as their eyes snapped open in shock. Revealing the blackened right eye paired with a green one on the left.


	4. Morning comes to those who wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster finds himself ready for the worse, but it doesn't come. He only has to wait and prepare for what will happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry readers for the very long . . . long . . . long wait. Things got really out of hands in my absence. Hope this will be enough for an apology. I do have another site to which I am writing another AU universe, on wattpad, if anyone wants to stop by it. No one is forcing you. The new universe is called UnderRing (by DreamScapeTaleReader). But besides from that Sorry for the absence. I hope you enjoy.

Gaster stiffened and flinched, but quickly moved his hand up to the child’s mouth to silence them. His hand covered their face instead due to the surprise. Landing over the nose, mouth, and eyes Gaster cursed to himself for the poor execution of his moves. He refused to move his hand in the case they really did decide to scream after his adjustments, but between his fingers he feel their quick breathe as their eyes slowly descended back to their original position. Once Gaster could feel the child’s stiffness fade away he gave a deep sigh of relief. Gaster brought up his right hand to his face and rubbed his eye socket before looking back down to the child softly wheezing in his arm.

Gaster gentle laid the child back down and moved the jacket back around their shoulders before he walked back around the table to sit in a chair outside the sheets. As Gaster made himself comfortable he thought of the day, the child will be an interesting change in the underground.

[What happened to this child? How did it get here? What will happen when they wake up again?] He thought as he looked at the child from behind the sheets.

[That can wait until the morning.] Gaster gently shakes his head as he leaned back into the chair and slowly closed his eyes.

~Few hours later~

Morning comes to Gaster with feet shuffling on the floor and quiet whispers coming from the neighboring room he was in. Gaster slowly opened his sockets to the dimly lit room and guided his hands up to his face to help rub off some of the sleepiness away that remained from the unexpected noise. He sat up and began to stretch his weary bones from sleeping in the chair all night long. He should remind himself not to do it again, it doesn’t help his slowly aging bones to sleep in such awkward positions.

Gaster looked at the door down the small hall to watch the quick shadows run along the bottom of the door in time of the shuffling.

[The young monster must be awake.] Gaster thought before looking back towards the hanging sheets.

[I should check up on them.] He moved quietly over to the sheets and moved a hand to separate them.

Gaster looked at the child sound asleep still slightly wheezing, unmoved. Gaster made his way around the table to take a look at them again. Gaster ghostly touched the sternum to see if they would wake again, but instead of a gasp he was answered with the child’s breathe faulting at the touch. Gaster was glad that they hadn’t jumped up again. The child began to stir when the sound of the young monster opened the door and was more than likely moving Gerson for there was a heavier footsteps moving slowly as well as the younger’s footsteps.

Gerson: You still in there Doc?

Gaster: Yes I am.

Gerson: How’s the little one? Hope you didn’t keep yourself up to long.

Gaster: Well they aren’t suffering from terrible wounds. Though we have to think of something to feed them or else we are going to have to wait until they awaken once more.

Gerson: Well that is good news. Though from where I see it, everyone needs somethin’ to eat now. Take a break and I’ll make somethin’ for us.

Gaster reluctantly moved away from the child towards the sheets when the child made a soft sound. Gaster looked back at the child. The child had moved their head towards his direction, but that wasn’t all. Gaster soul almost jumped through his ribcage at the sight. The child had their left eye opened by only a half a centimeter. No doubt about it. They were looking at him, He walked backwards and forward and the green eye was following him. The right one remained closed as the left seemed to be studying him. Gaster stressed at what he should do right then and there before the smell of food came back into existence of the realm he found himself in with the child’s eye. Gaster tore his sockets away from the angelic color to look through the sheets to see where the others were. He quickly looked back at the child to see them blink slowly. He had a chance.

Gaster: I’ll join you two in a little bit. I remembered I need to do something first. (Gaster never looked away from the child.)

Gerson: If you say so. Don’t be long.

Gaster: I won’t.

Gaster slowly walked up to the child’s left side and kneeled down next to the table. Gaster tried to be careful of what he did as he tried to think of what he should say. He thought that something simple should be the right thing to start out with.

Gaster: hello . . . . (He tried to keep his voice soft but audible for them to hear) how are you feeling? My name is Gaster . . . can you understand me alright?

To Gaster’s relief the child gave a miniature nod. Gaster sighed.

Gaster: do you have a name I can call you?

There was only an airy scratchy sound that came from deep in the child’s throat.

Gaster: oh, hold on. I’ll get you some water.

Gaster stood up and walked through the sheets and towards the smell of food to the kitchen. Reaching the kitchen Gaster was greeted with the small monster’s hello. Gerson looked back to Gaster with a small smile.

Gerson: Heya Doc, you ready for food?

Gaster: Not for myself just yet, the child’s awake and needs water. Where are the glasses?

Gerson almost dropped the utensil he was using at the words. Gerson looked closely at Gaster before pointing to a cupboard with a smile. Gaster moved to the cupboard and grabbed a glass for the water.

Gerson: I’ll get a plate ready for the kid.

Gaster: Thanks. I’ll be back.

Gerson: If you need anything, just yell.

Gaster: Can do. (Gaster said as he filled the glass with water.)

Gaster walked back to the sheets and slowly parted them out of his way. He looked at the child and saw that they had closed their eye when he was gone. He move to the table the glass in his right hand as he lifted his left to gently touch the child’s arm. The arm flinched a little before the head moved back towards Gaster. The eye open as it was before he left. Gaster traded the glass to his other hand as he used his right hand to lift the child’s head so that drinking would be easier.

The child closed their eye again as Gaster raised the glass to their face. The water hit their slightly parted lips when Gaster swears he hears a pleasant hum coming from the child from the action. Gaster found himself smiling at the sound. The water went down with no problems, before long Gaster could hear the sound of Gerson’s footsteps coming closer. Gaster laid the child back down on the table before asking.

Gaster: you must be hungry right?

The child seemed to be pondering the thought of food.

Gaster: if you’re not hungry you don’t have to eat, but i suggest that you have something. your health is low as it is. alright?

The child nodded as Gerson came up to the sheets behind Gaster and cleared his throat. Gaster looked at Gerson who held two plates in hand. Gaster walked closer to Gerson as Gerson caught a glimpse of the child before handing over the plates.

Gerson: Human huh? That’s a situational twist. Welcome little one, glad to see your doing better. That makes an old turtle’s morning.

Undyne: Hey Gerson. Can I See Them Yet?

Gerson: Not yet kiddo. Let them heal a bit more before you rock their world. How’s that sound?

Undyne: Awwwww . . . If You Say So Gerson. I’ll See You Later Little Punk.

Gerson: Heeheeheheh. Well you take care kiddo. You’re in good hands.

Gerson made his exit with a smile, as Gaster moved back to the child. He set the plates down on the table next to their feet and leaned over the child.

Gaster: can you move your hands?

Gaster watched as the child moved their fingers and a little bit of their arms. Judging from the movements they were stiff but useable. Gaster helped sit the child up until they could hold their own. Gaster handed the plate to the child, stabilizing their hands before letting the plate go. The child was slow at first before picking up the speed. 

Gaster: You better slow down before you choke on . . . (The child starts to cough up small amounts of dark colored blood into the sleeves of the shirt they wore) ~Sigh~ What was I just saying . . . Here.

Gaster hands over the glass of water to the child, who put their plate down on their lap and reached for the glass for themselves.


	5. A different strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of cute and gentle interaction between the Human and Gaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. There was a lot of things that happened to me before I had the chance to make a chapter before things came crashing around me. I hope you guys can forgive me for this. It's a shorter chapter, but it's a chapter. :)

 

Gaster watched the child as they worked through the plate in their lap, interfered by little coughing fits that left blood stains wherever it landed on her sleeves. Gaster started to worry about the blood they’d lose, thinking that there might be some internal bleeding that had yet to heal.

 

Gaster: are you in pain little one?

 

The child flinched at the sudden sound and looked at him with a wide eye. The look morphed to 3 different expressions as Gaster’s stayed stationary.

 

[After the initial shock, there came a look of confusion. I’m not sure as to why. Maybe they’re not use to strangers or . . . . Then came a gradual look of sadness as they looked down to their plate. Slowly they placed an unsteady hand over their chest and sighed.]

 

Gaster: does your chest hurt (recalling the scar that resided there)?

 

The child quickly looked to Gaster in worry before seeming to relax enough to shake their head, clenching their shirt tighter. Gaster’s face turned gentle as he asked once more to clarify his worries.

 

Gaster: are you sure? i can make it feel better if it does hurt?

 

The child smiled at him, but it was forced. The smile was sweet but their eye reveal their fear. Gaster knew better then to push any further than that so he decided to change the subject quickly, specking more freely.

 

Gaster: How is your voice? Is it still dry (the child made scratchy sounds in response)? May I?

 

Gaster held his hands up in front of the child at throat level. The child’s eyes were still blurry; touching what was held in front of them they looked at the hands and closed their eyes while tilting their head up, presenting their neck.

 

Gaster slowly used his thumbs to feel the neck for any swelling. There wasn’t much for swelling that he could tell and nothing felt to be broken either. [Well it must be stress related. I’ll have to find some other way to communicate with them.]

 

Gaster: You understand English, but can you read or write it?

 

The child looked at him in confusion but agreed with using their hands to imitate writing on paper. Gaster stepped back from the child and reached for his bag, pulling out a pen and paper. Handing it to the child, they immediately started to write on the paper. Gaster didn’t have to wonder for long what they were going to say before the paper was presented to him.

 

_Are you a monster?_

 

Gaster was taken back by the question. [Can they not see me?] He opened his mouth to say something before the child went back to writing.

 

_Or are you not from here._

 

Gaster: What do you mean by that? [Do they not know where they are?]

 

It took the child a minute to write their answer. Gaster was struck.

 

_If we were in Edan city you wouldn’t be helping me, let alone talk to me with such kindness in your voice. So I guess I should be asking where am I sir?_

 

Gaster: You can’t see me, can you? (The child shook their head in return.) You are in the Underground, under Mt. Ebott. At the moment, you are in Waterfall. It’s one of the few designated areas in the underground, a state of sorts compared to the surface. (Gaster let the information settle a moment before continuing) I can guarantee that you will be met with kindness down here. Whatever notion you have lived with on the surface will not happen here.

 

The child looked at him with sadness in their eye and simply looked away from Gaster without another word written.

 

Gaster: Do you have a name I can call you?

 

The child looked at Gaster first before writing on the paper.

 

_It’s Nal_

 

Gaster: For certainty it’s pronounced like Nala right?

 

 They let out a small puff of air with a smile, a laugh? The child nodded afterwards and wrote something else.

 

_Yes, but no added A at the end. How do you spell yours?_

 

Gaster smiled softly and grabbed the paper and pen to write down a sentence repeating the sentence out loud once it was handed back to the child.

 

_“My name is Dr. W.D. Gaster, I answer to Wing Dings (W I N G D I N G S), G, or Gaster. (G A S T E R).”_

 

The child nodded and wrote with a smile

_I didn’t thing you would have a font for a first name_

 

Gaster (smiled at the child before saying): Yes, it’s a tradition through the family. My sons both have font names as well. And so far the names fit their personalities as people.

 

_You have kids?_

Gaster: Yes, Sans and Papyrus. You look to be close to Papyrus’ age.

 

_How old are they?_

Gaster: Sans is 14 while Papyrus is turning 9 in a month or two. How old are you?

 

_I’ll be 11._

 

Gaster: Oh, you don’t say. I guess you’re a little older than Papyrus. A good guess on my part though. (Gaster joked)

 

A puff of a laugh came from the child. Gaster relaxes more at the sound, but he stayed focused.

 

Gaster: Nal? May I look at your eye? I would like to see if I can heal it in some way for you.

 

Nal nods slowly and lets Gaster grab a hold of their head with one hand while the other fished out a light to look closer. The eye was clouded with a film, maybe an infection. Gaster tilted Nal’s head by their chin and looked into his bag, grabbing a disinfecting eye drops out.

 

Gaster: This will sting a bit, but it should heal it. You won’t be able to see through the eye for a while. Okay?

 

Nal nodded and held still until he moved their head up and held their eye open. Nal looked as far to the side of their head they could manage before the drops hit the eye. Nal closed their eye and flinched away quickly before Gaster could place a gauzes over the eye. Gaster slowly touched the child’s face and guided it closer to him to finish. After the bandages were wrapped around the eyes, Gaster instinctively started petting Nal’s head and hair. Gaster was starting to doze off as he stroked Nal’s longer rust colored hair before he reminded himself what he was doing.


	6. Situations Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, though short that it is. Thanks for waiting patiently for this.

Gaster slowly removed his hand from the top of Nal’s head and laid her back onto the table.

 

Gaster: Rest now, you are still healing. I’ll wake you when food is ready.

 

Nal nodded and moved to their side to get comfortable on the table. Gaster stood up from his seat and walked out pass the sheets with the empty dishes in hand. Placing the plates in the sink Gaster started to think once more.

 

[Nal’s awakening was indeed unexpected for the damage that was presented. Humans do hold a stronger determination to live, but this is dramatically harder to believe when one sees it for themselves. I should get them to the lab for a further inspection of the situation while they are still conscious of their surroundings. I would need to walk to Hotland as soon as possible.]

 

[But maybe Nal needs the rest of the day to rest . . . . I’ll just tell the King to come by tomorrow morning before I get to ahead of myself. I’ll get to things one step at a time. I’ll see how Nal feels when they have eaten once more. I better give Asgore the news first.]

 

Gaster moved away from the sink and walked to the door and fished out his phone. He flipped it open then remembered that he’d better call the house to see how the boys were doing before getting to the king.

 

Gaster dialed the number and held the phone to his head.

 

Ring~ . . . Rin -Click-

 

????: font family residents, how can I help direct your call?

 

Gaster: Hello San-

 

Sans: hey dad. how’s work going?

 

Gaster: Work is fine. How are you two doing? The house is not in shambles is it?

 

Sans: no dad, the house is the same way you left it. how long will you be out for?

 

Gaster: I’ll see you at the house either at dinner or tomorrow morning. Depends on how things work out on my side. I’ll call again when things are more decided.

 

Sans: okay, paps got a puzzle for you when you get here. he’s been working on it all day today. oh and . . . . -2 hours later- . . . . the people at the lab are looking for you, where are you at?

 

Gaster: I’m in waterfall at the moment, If they call the house again just tell them that I will get to them when I get there. My orders.

 

Sans: okay. good luck dad. i’ll keep them off your back ‘bone’.

 

Gaster: Pfft, good one Sans. I’ll talk to you later Sans. Don’t pester your bother to often with your humer-ous jokes while I’m gone. Love you both.

 

Sans: can do dad. we love you too dad.

 

-Click-  (boop boop beep boop beep beep boop) . . . Ring~ . . . Ring~ . . . R- -Click-

 

Asgore: Howdy Gaster. How are you doing my friend?

 

Gaster: I’m doing fine your highness. I hope you are doing well?

 

Asgore: Why of course my dear friend. How is the little one? Any progress from yesterday?

 

Gaster: Yes, we had a little progress.

 

Asgore: Oh that’s good news Gaster. And what of them?

 

Gaster: They have awoken and eaten food. I gave them very miner treatment, but they will need a more thorough treatment plan soon. They are resting right now, but I’ll see how their condition is when they wake up once more. We might head to the lab either today or tomorrow morning.

 

Asgore: I see. Let me know when you decide to move them Gaster.

 

Gaster: Understood sire.

 

-Click- 

 

Gaster: -sigh-

 

Gerson: Sounds like you are going to be a busy again Doc.

 

Gaster turned to look at Gerson who had been walking towards him from his shed. Gaster looked down at his phone and sighed again.

 

Gaster: I need to call the Lab to see what they need of me. But I should look after the little one before they wake up.

 

Gerson: Leave watching the little one to me. You’re an important person at the capital. An old turtle can watch the sleeping all day if needed. Undyne is out playing for the day. She won’t back until this afternoon for lunch.

 

Gaster: Thank you. I’ll leave it to you then. But if anything changes let me know immediately.

 

Gerson: You can count on me Doc. I need to sit down for a while anyway.

 

Gerson laughed as he patted Gaster’s shoulder while moving pass him to the door. Gaster picked up his phone once more and continued to dial the next call. Gerson slowly made his way towards the sheets and pushed them aside. Gerson smiled at the sleeping child as they had rolled to their other side. Moving carefully, Gerson walked to the chair near the child and eased himself down. A deep sign escaping him as he got comfortable he studied the child’s features to pass the time.

 

A few hours later Gaster finished up with the calls and re-entered the house to see Gerson and Nal. Nal was starting to get restless when Gaster entered through the sheets. Gerson was stroking Nal’s hair before moving his hand up for a quick welcome gesture to Gaster. Gaster walked over to the table and rested his hand over Nal’s forehead, Nal was running a little fever. Gaster looked over to Gerson and spoke.

 

Gaster: I’m going to use your sink to bring back some water. Where would I find the rags?

 

Gerson: I have some in a bucket under the sink that are clean.

 

Gaster turned back towards the sheets with a nod and walked to the kitchen to get some water. While in the kitchen he started to hear mumbling from behind him.

 

Gerson: Heya Doc, the little on’ may need the crackers in the cupboard to the right side of the sink.

 

Gaster grabbed the crackers and hurried back to the two of them forgetting the water in the sink. Gaster stumbled at the sight that was before him. Nal was leaning their head against Gerson’s shoulder as blood streaks lined their chin with blood mixed vomit on the floor in front of them.


End file.
